In some methods of constructing floors or roofs, steel joists which are supported at their ends by walls or columns are used to span an open area and support forms for concrete. Workers in the construction industry are in search of new construction methods which will reduce the construction costs by any one or more of the following techniques: (1) reducing the amount of materials used; (2) reusing materials such as forming materials; (3) reducing the labor involved in assembling and disassembling structures and forms; (4) using standard, readily available parts; and (5) providing an integrated structure wherein the concrete slab and associated joists are bonded together so that they function as a unit in resisting forces.
The prior art describes various methods, as by reusing forms, by which savings are effected in labor and materials. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,549,381 issued Oct. 29, 1985 in the name of Neal Holtz for "Composite Joist System". The prior art also describes systems in which joist members and a concrete slab supported thereby act as an integral structural unit. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,454,695 issued June 19, 1984 for "Composite Floor System".
Although the prior art has developed some economies which can be made in the construction industry, improved structures and improved methods of making the structures are desirable.